


Helping Hands

by jonghyunshedgehog (IsurvivedReichenbach221B)



Category: B.A.P, K-pop
Genre: ?? - Freeform, Circle Jerk, Dirty Talk, Exhibitionism, Facial, Fingering, French Kissing, Hand Jobs, Kissing, M/M, OT6, Threesome - M/M/M, banghimlo, bap nsfw, blowjob, bottom junhong, bottom zelo, daejaeup, dominant yongguk, dominant youngjae, double cumshot, double facial, group handjob, its literally all his fault, middle junhong, middle zelo, pov banghimlo, pov daejaeup, raunchy movie turns on the maknae, small kissing, two separate threesomes, two threesomes, voyer, voyerism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-07 12:35:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16854067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IsurvivedReichenbach221B/pseuds/jonghyunshedgehog
Summary: Junhong gets a bit hot and heavy during a raunchy scene in a movie. Yongguk and Himchan take the chance and offer their maknae a bit of assistance.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This work is not beta'd. This was previously published on tumblr.

The phone in Himchan’s pocket rang and he jumped a little, startled out of his reverie. Blinking, he fished the device from his pocket and slid to answer. Raising it to his ear, he glanced about, reassuring himself of his surroundings: the cafe downtown. He’d come for some quiet time with a coffee for no particular reason.

“Himchan, hello?”

“Himchan-hyung!” Came an enthusiastic greeting from the phone, more than two voices sharing in this. He smiled, ducking his head down a bit as he enjoyed hearing the chorus.

“When are you coming home! You’re taking forever.” This was solely Youngjae. It had been Himchan’s turn to pick the movie but he’d voted to go out to the rental place as their personal ones they had all seen.

“I’m just heading to the car.” He assured them, hearing rustling happening as the phone was handled about.

“Miss you!” Daehyun said, voice distant as it was followed by laughter and the sound of swatting.

“Don’t be this way, he’s been gone half an hour.” Yongguk’s voice dripped through the phone and Himchan slipped into the taxi, grinning like a fool. “We’ll be ready when you get back.” The leader assured Himchan, clearly having gotten control of the phone. Laughter in the background sounded and Yongguk murmured something ineligible to Himchan. “See you when you get back.”

The phone hung up and Himchan rolled his eyes, letting out a low breath that wasn’t exactly a sigh. Lunatics. Feeling the side of the clear movie case with a thumb, he watched the world slip by once the taxi started moving. No point in using the big van for one small trip. He hadn’t wanted to drive, anyway. Watching from the backseat was peaceful.

Arriving back home, he headed inside and toed off his shoes. Barely making if five feet, he was assaulted by Junhong and Youngjae who slid to him on socked feet, hands going for the movie. Himchan, by reaction, raised it upwards. The tall maknae beamed a smile and grabbed it anyway, chuckling as he didn’t stop his slide and brushed all against Himchan’s side while grabbing it. With a quick motion, Junhong kissed Himchan on the cheek before Youngjae attempted to get the movie for himself and the two sprinted off, Daehyun calling from the other room, voice strained. Curious, wondering what had gotten up their back sides, Himchan followed to ruckus.

Jongup had Daehyun in a practical headlock, neither struggling too much so Himchan assumed this was not only new, but Daehyun deserved it somehow. Without drawing attention to it, save greeting the two, he turned to watch the two thieves work together in putting the movie in. Yongguk had already drawn the blinds and snacks were out.

“I’m going to change into something comfortable.” Hinchan murmured, gaining nods and a few thumbs up. He went to his room and slipped into lounge wear, coming back out to find the wild group of boys finally settling down as they spread out on the couch. 

“They must have had sugar.” Yongguk mumbled as Himchan sat beside him, both watching as Junhong and Youngjae had a mini tug-o-war over a pillow. Junhong, losing, stuck out his tongue and gathered a blanket to his chest before coming over to Himchan and Yongguk’s curve of the couch. Like the maknae he was, he wiggled himself between the two warm bodies and spread the blanket out over the three of them, smiling in all his toasty comfort.

The two didn’t mind the tall maknae, one arm going up and over the back of the couch to get comfortable.

The movie started and it was a newer action movie from the States. Korean subtitles lined the bottom, thankfully, and the room hushed as they all read.

The movie appeared to be going just fine, a normal and casual get-together, until the common theme of romance picked up but this time it wasn’t exactly hetero. Two males kissed on screen and Junhong shifted, suddenly very aware of how he was cuddling Himchan’s side. Mostly because he’d been tuned into the movie and the kissing had turned him on. The press of his girth had dragged Himchan’s attention to Junhong, the glow of the TV light in dark eyes flashing as he turned his head to look at the maknae.

Blushing, Junhong made eye contact but then started to pull away. Himchan, quickly, reached over and grabbed Junhong by the hip, keeping him there. It snapped the maknae’s head back and their noses grazed, Junhong twitching from the contact in utter embarrassment.

“You like that?” Himchan murmured, the hand refusing to let the other turn away. Himchan shifted his body, allowing a small grind into that crotch which had Junhong inhale and groan. “I’d say you do, very much so.”

“Hyung…” Junhong nearly whined, not wanting to be teased about this.

“Shhh…” Himchan slid the hand on a hip down, touching the length of Junhong’s cock. It came to full mast with a throb and Himchan grinned at the look that crossed his maknae’s face. “It’s okay that you like it.”

“The kissing?” Yongguk asked, tone deep. Junhong flinched at the voice, not having expected it at all. Huge eyes turned, half his body shifting to look at the leader. What was he to say, Himchan fingering him through his pants? Instead, he got a curled-lip smile and a face close to his, warm breath teasing his face.

“Seems so.” Himchan answered, the maknae clearly stunned beyond language. The fingers still touched him, outlining the long, slender form. He shifted to sit up a bit straighter, feeling himself start to slide. It made the knuckles scrape along the head of his cock and he trembled, licking his lips almost nervously. Himchan nudged those hips back, the maknae starting to roll to sit straight.

“Kissing, yeah.” He somehow managed, much to Yongguk’s humor. The leaders hand joined Himchan’s and Junhong’s brows furrowed, looking down to watch both hands work over him. His own hands rose, gripping onto arms somewhere. He didn’t know whose, or where, just that he held flesh and oh, God, it kept him from melting into the couch. His arms tensed, keeping him perfectly still as his hips pushed upwards, nearly flat against the couch now.

“Look at me.” Yongguk ordered, to which Junhong immediately followed. His head tilted up, still twisted in disbelief and pleasure. The leader captured those lips in a soft, curious kiss. He peppered the male with those kisses, all on those lips, until Himchan grunted and grabbed that jaw, pulling the maknae to his face.

Panting a bit, Junhong was unable to stop the pull of his face to Himchan’s mouth. Lips connected and he was kissing another hyung, tasting the butter from the popcorn he’d nibbled on minutes prior. Yongguk apparently hadn’t gone for the movie treats before assaulting Junhong in the most glorious of ways.

Both hyungs shifted, the hands farther from Junhong went to his cock, fingering the sides through his pants and caressing him, working him up. The other hands were at his chest and jaw, pulling him towards the hands owner for more kissing. One moment he was tasting Himchan’s tongue, the next he was getting his lower lip nibbled on by Yongguk. He couldn’t express in any language with a my amount of words exactly what he was feeling.

Moaning lightly, he felt the hands start focusing on the more centered points, one dropping to feel his sack while the other toyed at the underside of his cockhead. The girth of him pulsed needily but he didn’t have a moments freedom of his mouth to request more. He was thrusting against their hands, a leg draping over his to try and stop him. His mind couldn’t tell who’s leg it was, but he put a hand against it and tried to push, failing.

“Impatient little maknae.” Yongguk grumbled, lips against a cheek as Himchan tried to taste his back molars. The two hyungs brought themselves together, tasting each other before bringing Junhong back in, who had been trying to recover at least a little of his mind. It didn’t happen fast enough as two tongues pushed against his mouth and he opened up for them. 

Yongguk tugged his face fully over to his own and brushed their lips together, smiling. Junhong, before they could go back to kissing, caught something moving from the corner of an eye and looked over. He saw three pairs of eyes looking at them all on the couch and he blushed up hot, breath coming in ragged. Yongguk looked over with him and grinned huge, putting their cheeks together as he gripped Junhong more firm through the sweats and stroked faster.

“Like that they’re watching?” Unable to answer the question from his hyung, Junhong trembled with a spike of pleasure and realized he did. He loved it. “You like them watching us touch you, hmm?” Nodding, lips parted, he felt Yongguk kiss the corner of his mouth. He attempted to kiss back but he made eye contact with Jongup who gave a sly, knowing grin. Oh.

Junhong continued to watch the three watch him, his body being abused, until he felt the peak come. It rushed at him and he grabbed it, running with the pleasure. He turned his face back to Yongguk, somewhat startling the elder, and thrust his tongue between teeth. He tasted his hung’s own, gliding over a few teeth. His hips thrust up, Himchan kissing the back and side of his neck.

The reality that no one was watching the movie and everyone was paying attention to him by either touching or watching, had him on fire. His nails dig into flesh, one on a thigh and the other in someones arm. Arching up hard, a moan ripped from him. He pulsed hard as he came, wetting the front of his sweats with cum. Yongguk swallowed most of his cries, Himchan bringing their mouths together to get the butt end of them.

“Mmm, such a gorgeous picture.” Himchan purred, working his palm gently over that clothes cock until the maknae whined, too sensitive.

The orgasm slipped away from him, leaving him panting and twitching occasionally. He slumped against the back of the couch, lips swollen from the kissing he had done. Sweat had broken from his brow, glazed eyes looking to the pairs watching. No one said a word and Junhong, thankful for that, simply tucked himself into Himchan’s shoulder to turn his head and watch the movie that was already almost done.


	2. Credits

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a quick nap on the couch, Junhong is woken up by his hyungs. They know he's ready for another round, and this time Junhong simply can't ignore the other members.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This work is not beta'd. This was previously published on tumblr.

The night that Himchan and Yongguk assaulted him during the movie didn’t end on the couch. Junhong couldn’t keep the fact that his two hyungs had done that in front of everyone, out of his mind. He’d squirmed like a madman afterwards, going to clean up himself before coming back to the couch.

There had been no awkward feelings, thankfully, as he sat back down on the couch between the two. He snuggled up to Yongguk, curling his legs into Himchan’s lap. They tended to him through the movie, simply allowing his long limbs to drape over them. He thinks that, for a short while, he may have even slept. What woke him was a hand, sliding up and down his side gently.

Roused, Junhong rolled a little and looked up to Yongguk’s small smile. Clearly, he wasn’t the one touching him, so the maknae’s eyes moved down to his legs where Himchan was rubbing his side, fingers gentle. The movie was almost over but Junhong could see that the two males were not interested in it again. Swallowing, he arched into the touch and Himchan paused a moment before he pushed his hand under that shirt. With a tongue poking out of his mouth, Junhong made no complaint.

Yongguk reached up and touched along Junhong’s jaw, feeling up to a cheek bone. The maknae blinked curious, and then flushed up with a blush as the fingers traced his bottom lip.

“Ahh…” He parted his lips, unsure what he should say. Yongguk pressed to those tiers, eyes locked on them. Instead of speak he simply turned his face and lifted up, taking two of the fingers between his lips. Startled, eyes a bit wide, he watched the young male suvk and take them into the last knuckle.

“Well,” the single word of Yongguk’s was deep and rumbling. Junhong grinned, pulling off a little and laying his head down back in that lap. His eyes turned huge when he felt a bump at the back of his head. Oh. 

Glancing to Himchan, he carefully rolled over so his face was against Yongguk’s abdomen. He pushed his nose into the hard flesh while Himchan went back to touching him, which included his ass, now. Junhong wiggled his backside into that touch but was, honestly, surprised when Himchan tugged the sweats down and felt the bare hands on his naked backside.

“I can feel you getting hard again.” Himchan blurted, more than loud enough for the other three to hear. The maknae blushed but his hidden face was only visible to Yongguk when he looked up to watch as lazy fingers moved hair from his brow.

“Want to try something new?” Yongguk asked, making a brow twitch to Himchan who almost immediately pushed a hand up Junhong’s shirt and caressed the arch of his spine, curved just so. It felt so good he cooed into the crotch he was slowly rolling into, the stomach he was leaving behind less hard than the cock he felt in those sweats. He opened his mouth and curiously breathed hot air but Yongguk only chuckled.

“That’s not how you do that.” Himchan said gently, Junhong squirming in mild embarrassment.

Yongguk took pity on the maknae and arched up, Junhong going up to his hands for a moment. He watched the leader tug the sweats down enough for him to unceremoniously pop his cock out of them. The scent was hefty, but not in a bad way. Licking his lips, Junhong dropped back down to his elbows so he could pay attention to the hard girth.

In his mind, he realized that they weren’t alone. The three other members had to still be in the room. It made him throb hard against Himchan’s thigh and blush. Still, that didn’t stop him from opening his mouth and tasting his leader. 

“Mmm, just like that,” rumbled the eldest. A hand went to smooth Junhong’s shoulders, the other noisily massaging the armrest. His tongue touched the bulbous head and then he sucked it into his mouth without warning. “Guh!” Yongguk flexed and bucked at the sensation, Junhong gagging when it went even deeper. It nearly pushed past the opening of his throat and he wasn’t ready so he gagged, pulling almost all the way off. Yongguk murmured an apology but Junhong simply stayed put, allowing himself to get over the gross feeling before going back down and keeping that cock between lips.

While he treated Yongguk, Junhong still felt Himchan at his lower half. Hands smoothed over him, one still up his shirt. It didn’t take long, somewhere after the gagging, before fingers hooked in his sweats and pulled down. His backside became exposed to the air and he flushed, unsure how he felt about the three watching him get ganged up on. A handjob through his sweats was one thing but this was different.

Still, he remained silent as his mouth worked. Following Himchan’s directions,  a nudging hand at his leg, he was felt his hyung get up. Pulling off, he looked behind him to watch Himchan situate so Junhong’s legs spread around his hips. Hands caressed them and Junhong wiggled his backside. From the point of view, he definitely could see the other three watching and it made him shift, not exactly uncomfortably.

“I’m going to take these off.” Himchan stated, giving a solid tug to Junhong’s sweats. Silence afterwards was clearly for any complaints but none came. Himchan then got up once more and started pulling the sweats off. Yongguk helped keep Junhong still as the maknae lifted up his hips and then one leg before the other. He lay there, wearing nothing but a shirt, and exposed to the entire room. Even Yongguk had a perfect view of his backside.

Himchan moved himself back to the couch and scooter up until Junhong was spread wide for him, ass perked upwards. Himchan massaged both those plump cheeks and offered a tiny smack to one. Junhong groaned, looking away and going back to the twitching, needy cock in front of his face. 

“They’re watching again.” Yongguk murmured, the feeling of that tongue back on his cockhead making his voice even deeper than usual. Dark eyes looked up and Yongguk gave a wide grin.

Junhong nodded shyly right before he opened his mouth and took that cock nearly halfway down in one go. He busied himself again with the length of flesh, though he paid close attention to the hands at his bare thighs.

Someone-he didn’t know who-had to have left to get lube because all of a sudden the sharp snap of a tube opening filled the air and Junhong twitched. He kept his mouth on Yongguk, the leader holding a steady hand to the middle of Junhong’s shoulders.

The cool liquid was spread over his backside and he made a small whining noise but he didn’t pull away. He knew what Himchan wanted and he wanted it, too. If anything, the twitching cock between his own legs should be giving that reality away. Instead of a thick cock, though, he got fingers. One curiously pushed into him and he moaned, pushing easily back to the last knuckle before rotating his hope a little. Himchan actually cursed, the sound low under his breath. That was hot, actually.

Himchan worked a second finger in and pumped gently, spreading them. Junhong took easily to it, his personal time having allowed experimentation with himself. Still, he was thankful he was being prepped. Yongguk tasted amazing, lodged in his mouth, and he couldn’t get enough.

He wasn’t able to take the man fully into his mouth but he kept trying to get further and further. Himchan scissored into him and he groaned, vibrating the muscles around Yongguk’s cock to make the leader flex under him. He may have been in the middle, but he held so much power. For instance, placing his hand just so on Yongguk’s hip kept the man from bucking up into his mouth, or twisting his hips just so had the fingers in him grind deep which, according to the sound Himchan made, teased him.

The fingers slipped from him and Himchan moved to position differently, Junhong doing the same the best he could while currently locating the most sensitive point on Yongguk and using his tongue to manipulate it. Himchan groaned deep as he leaned over and worked his cock over with lube, giving a few reassuring strokes to himself. The maknae lifted off of his hyung and looked back to the other hyung, eyes bright and trusting. He managed to glance over at the three watching and blushed, red cheeks deepening in color. His lashes fluttered, but not shamefully, as he turned back to watch Himchan.

The face his hyung made as he guided the head of his cock to that slick entrance. Junhong paused his mouth, preparing himself for what would come next. No matter what, he still couldn’t convince himself to relax before the actual penetration, which he was supposed to do. So when the head pushed and popped in, his whole body tensed and he groaned. Yongguk smoothed between shoulder blades, Himchan kneading a hip for comfort.

The two hyung’s made no move to keep going, Himchan sitting with just the tip inside, so Junhong pushed back. There was no pain, just pressure, and he meant to show them that he was okay. It worked, seeing as how Himchan then pushed forward, seeing Junhong take more into how body. Yongguk murmured something which vibrated his whole torso and Junhong loved it. He hummed and felt over a gorgeous thigh just before diving back down onto him.

Time seemed to crawl by for the moment as Himchan slowly worked himself into a comfortable position and rhythm. He attempted a certain angle, grinding a little too hard, and Junhong yelped, whole body jerking away.

“Sorry! Sorry…” Himchan caressed Junhong’s backside and spine, encouraging the maknae to lower back down. He did so, pinning himself back onto that cock. Humming briefly, Himchan started in on a far gentler approach, one that had Junhong pushing back.

Yongguk seemed happy enough to sit there, petting Junhong a little. He throbbed occasionally in that mouth but he wasn’t horribly demanding, yet. His hand slid up, feeling the cheek opposite his chest, and caressed the hollowed way it sucked at him. A pleased grunt came out and then he pulled up. Junhong lifted off, tiny slivers of silvery saliva connected his wide mouth with the girthy cock that he’d been practically eating for at least ten minutes now. Dark eyes went up, searching for answers from his hyung while the other used him from behind.

“Where do you want me to cum?” Yongguk felt over Junhong’s fact, touch light and loving. He ended up snapping a few of the sailva strands, smirking at them.

“What’s your preference?” Junhong leaned back down, body giving light jerks from the thrusts, and placed a kiss directly on Yongguk’s tip. The entire length jerked, pulsing against him. He closed his eyes a moment, whole body nearly losing it to the sensation of being stuffed.

“Usually balls deep… In any hole.” The thumb slipped past the corner of Junhong’s lip as the maknae lifted his head back up to watch his hyung’s face. “But I’m tempted to paint your face.”

“You…” He paused, Himchan burying hard into him and making him lean forward on a silent, wide-mouthed moan.

“Ugh, that’s such a good mental image.” Himchan tossed his two cents in, letting the youngest male know that his hyung’s would prefer coloring his features all creamy. Himchan kneaded Junhong’s ass, making the maknae clench hard on his cock and both men groaned in pleasure.

“Alright… Okay.” He gave a nod and then stiffened, hearing an odd sound. Looking over, following Yongguk’s gaze as well, he saw the three other of his hyung’s still watching. In the dim light, it was hard to make out but he’s positive at least two of them seemed to be jerking off. Flushing up hot, feeling Himchan tart to thrust again, he turned away with a snap off his neck.

“Just means they really like the show.” Yongguk murmured, taking his cock in his hand and stroking it, tapping it a few times against those perfect lips he craved so much. “Why not give them some more?”

Junhong was staring up at the male, still having a hard time deciding if he liked being watched or not. Apparently he did. Mouth widening, he stuck out his tongue and Yongguk smacked the tip of his girth against it a few times before the maknae dropped down on it. He managed nearly half before he stopped and bobbed, working saliva all over that cock.

The world around he maknae was reduced to lewd sounds from the three masturbaring to him to the two pumping into him. He’d never expected today, or any other day, to end with him between two of his hyung’s, but he wasn’t complaining. The hands on him felt so nice that he took ages before he thrust a hand underneath himself and started to stroke his own cock. The moment he did, he could feel his ass clench and tighten from the pleasure and Himchan started going harder in response.

Bobbing up and down on Yongguk became easier when Himchan went harder. He also went down farther than he wanted a few times but he didn’t pull off. The leader had a solid hand on his maknae’s back, resting between shoulder blades, occasionally moving it to feel the small hairs at the back of that head.

“Right… There. Suck.” Yongguk ordered, voice low. Obediently, Junhong paused and simply sucked. Yongguk kept stroking himself and Junhong nearly can when he thought about how his leader was jerking off into his mouth. He would have to kiss the angel who’d smiled upon him today.

“Extra lube?” Himchan asked, confusing Junhong. Yongguk gave a gummy smile to the other and the pounding into the maknae got worse. He moaned hard, whole body jerking, before the man was suddenly out of him.

Eyes wide, Junhong realized what that meant but he didn’t pull the tip of Yongguk out of his mouth. He looked up, though, when Himchan came into view. The man smiled at Junhong and caressed his stretched out jaw with one hand, his other furiously pumping his cock. Junhong’s dark eyes looked to that girth, watching the blur of it, and new he’d feel it in only moments.

Shifting back, lowering his ass, he was able to tilt his face up more. He sucked up and down a few times before Himchan groaned and let off. Closing his eyes, Junhong couldn’t see but he felt the male cum. Hot, thick ropes colored over his face and he twitched each time one hit him. He opened his mouth, catching part of one, and slid down Yongguk’s cock. Moaning at the taste, he simply kept sucking.

“Fuck…” The swear word from Himchan was surprising but not enough to stop the blow job. If anything, Junhong was going faster. It had been so hot, feeling the man cum on his face, and he knew a second one was on the way.

Yongguk felt the enthusiasm pick up, the hand sliding into hair and gripping. Without a word-and no complaint from the maknae-Yongguk took control and started to move that head on him himself. Making sure the glide was nice and smooth despite the extra lubrication, Junhong simply let himself be used. His hand still under him, he was getting close himself.

Distantly, though he was unable to look up and confirm, he thought he heard someone else peak their orgasm. He got closer, his hips thrusting downwards in a desperate need for stimulation.

“Don’t cum yet.” Yongguk warned, his voice heavily strained. Junhong could hear his grit teeth and knew that man was close. His twitching length gave it away, too, but that was less noticeable with how fast it glided in and out of his mouth. “Ugh…crap.”

The first pulse of Yongguk’s orgasm was lodged between lips. The hot shot of cum burst into Junhong’s mouth, surprising the young male enough to jerk back. The next pulse came, splattering over his lips and chin. Yongguk stroked himself, aiming higher, and spent the rest of himself over those gorgeous features.

The first shot of cum slipped forward in his mouth, drooling a little off his tongue, but he liked the way it tickled warmth. He trembled, eyes squeezed shut, as he felt the liquid slowly slipping down his face. Without opening his eyes, he started to stroke himself again, desperate.

“Mmm, yes. Cum with us on your face. Show us how handsome you are when you fall apart.” Yongguk commanded him with a low, husky voice. A hand touched his shoulder and Junhong whined, oh so close. It hurt, he was so close. “Feel how hot it is…”

Junhong let out a few seconds worth of guttural, animalistic sounds and trembled. His whole body stiffened up as he came apart, painting the cushions underneath his body. As if from far away, he could hear someone else cuming but he paid them no mind. Pleasure ripped through him like he’d been thrown in front of a bus. He could hear, himself moaning hard, his face shoved downward into what he could only assume was Yongguk’s covered thigh: he could feel fabric sticking to his face in places.

When the waves recessed and he stopped twitching with each pulse, he relaxed so hard he sank into the couch. He’d never been so thoroughly used and he loved it. Moaning pleasantly, he didn’t even bother trying to get up. Yongguk chuckled when the idea was mentioned but the maknae seemed rather incapable of standing. Thankfully, his maknaes took pity on him. They rolled him over to use a nice washcloth to clean his face and abdomen before he was hauled up to his feet and assisted back to his room. The small, deeply pleased man was asleep the moment his head hit the pillows, his grip on his hyung’s arms so tight they decided simply to share the bed with him. The bed wasn’t meant for it, but Himchan and Yongguk managed for their favorite maknae.


	3. Opposite View

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daehyun, Youngjae, and Jongup just wanted to watch a movie but they get more of a show then they expected.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The previous chapters from the POV of DaeJaeUp.
> 
> This work is not beta'd. This was previously published on tumblr.

Daehyun heard it first. A very distinct noise that he would have caught on to, even without having heard it earlier. His dark eyes shifted from the movie back to the couch where the maknae and two hyungs sat. Immediately, Daehyun realized that their heavy petting from before had come back, only it seemed more than that this time. With his attention towards the couch, he had leaned forward a little and it caught the other two male’s attentions. They glanced to him and then followed his gaze to the couch where someone had all but moaned.

Youngjae snorted, amused at watching the two eldest hyung’s touching the maknae so vulgarly. With Junhong lying across them both like that, the other three had a clear view of Yongguk fiddling with those lips of the younger male. They watched him roll over, Himchan feeling over the supple form of that ass. Junhong leaned into it and the three on the opposite couch lost interest in the movie.

“I can feel you getting hard again.” Jongup heard the words and shifted, his hard on from watching the two hyung’s touching Junhong through his sweats earlier coming back with a vengeance. Grunting, situating himself, he glanced to the other two who were doing similar acts.

“You think they’ll jerk him off again?” Youngjae asked, attempting to whisper but Himchan tossed a glance their way and gave a light shake to his head. The smile on the male’s lips was all the answer the three needed. “Oh…”

“Want to try something new?” Yongguk asked, as if knowing, and Daehyun grinned wide. He nudged Jongup, the younger male covering his face with both hands. He was capable of making lewd faces but this was about to get more serious than a covered handjob. When Jongup peaked through his fingers, it was just in time to see Yongguk’s pants pool around his ankles as he sat back down. Junhong nestled himself back down into that lap, his attention nowhere near the three not involved but watching. From this angle, they could see more of Himchan’s view, but they could still see that Junhong was well aware of the hard cock jutting up towards his face.

“That’s not how you do that,” Himchan said, a smile on his face. Youngjae chuckled, knowing that the maknae had done something so obviously wrong that the one not getting head had noticed.

“Good God, he’s really going to do this.” Jongup mumbled, knowing they should be careful not to interrupt. Given the movie sounds-it was pretty much over by now so no one was paying attention to it, not that they’d want to-it was hard to hear everything going on on the couch. The lighting gave the same trouble for seeing the details of what was happening. No one had the mind to complain, though, as all the attention was seemingly completely on the maknae.

“Guh!” Yongguk tensed, Junhong making a ridiculously slurpy noise, and Youngjae groaned, thrusting a hand against his lap. Daehyun’s lips parted and he licked them, making them glossy. When Junhong gagged, Jongup covered his face up again and leaned over, burying himself against Youngjae’s shoulder. Youngjae chuckled, smoothing a hand over Jongup’s closest shoulder. The poor, shy man.

“Hey, hey, hey!” Daehyun reached over, his voice low but sharp, and tugged Jongup back to sitting up. Thankfully, the young male opened his eyes in time to watch Junhong’s pearly ass become bare and oh-so-tempting to all the eyes in the room.. Hands dropped slowly from his face, even when Junhong spread those long legs for Himchan and looked over at the three watching.

No one dared to move a muscle while those gorgeous eyes peered at them, but then the maknae focused back on Himchan when the plan to get those sweats off became vocal: “I’m going to take these off.” Jongup didn’t do anything, nearly holding his breath. Himchan got up and showed the whole room those long, long legs. They had so much power in them, the way they flexed to help get one leg, then the other free. Youngjae groaned, slapping a hand over his mouth as he leaned over and pressed his nose to Jongup’s temple.

“He’s rock hard, I saw it.” The words gave Jongup goosebumps and he let out a soft groan, both men turning to look at Daehyun who was staring at them. “Junhong’s hard.” Jongup wasn’t sure why hearing the same thing twice was so kinky, but there it was. He throbbed in his sweats and wondered if the lighting would help keep that fact on the down low.

“Guess he likes dick in his mouth.” Daehyun blurted, his eyes shooting huge as he realized he’d said that out loud. He put a hand over his mouth and gave those wide eyes to the two beside him and then over to the threesome on the couch. It seemed no one else had heard it, except Jongup and Youngjae, but that apparently was more than enough.

“You’re not wrong, though.” Jongup mumbled the words, gaining a look from Youngjae that could only be described as scandalous. Whatever was going to come out of Youngjae’s mouth was halted when Himchan motioned. All three heads turned over to watch the man pause under the attention. Breathing a little bit, Himchan seemed to think over what he was going to say, Jongup more than certain they were going to be asked to leave.

Instead, the elder male gave a comforting stroke to his own cock and then pointed to Junhong’s ass. Daehyun jerked with realization, thrusting himself up from the couch. Youngjae was up half a second after, bolting after the male, and Jongup blinked as he watched the two of them spring out of the room. It was only a few moments that had passed before the two, wrestling a bottle between them, came back in. Youngjae managed to get the final hold as he skipped over, head held high in pride, and handed it to Himchan. Himchan, for lack of better word, gave one of the most fed-up looks to the two he probably ever had managed.

Taking the bottle, he turned from Youngjae who went to plop back onto the couch next to Jongup where Daehyun had already perched back on. Jongup shifted in a somewhat awkward way before Daehyun handed something over to him. Looking down at it, he held out his hand and found himself in possession of another bottle of lube. He looked up to a grinning Daehyun who nodded his head towards the younger males crotch and Jongup flushed up hard.

“Hey, they’re going to fuck in front of us, why can’t we jerk it off?” Youngjae piped in, noticing the interaction between the two beside him. Jongup stared at the male with one of those plain faces of his and Youngjae’s grin dropped a few notches of joy.

“He’s right, just enjoy it. Besides, who knew our sweet maknae was into this kinda stuff?” Daehyun wiggled to relax on the couch, tugging off the lower half of his clothes to expose himself to the room illuminated only by the rolling credits of the movie. It had long been forgotten, the video.

Jongup licked his lips a little, still holding the bottle in a tight grip, and turned his attention to where HImchan had, without Jongup noticing, started fingering Junhong. He inhaled hard, surprised, and felt himself throb into full life. His eyes were locked to the view he was receiving, that finger sliding in and out on lube while Junhong worked Yongguk’s cock with his mouth. He had never thought he’d see something like this in his entire life but there it was. Giving a half glance to Daehyun-the man shamelessly with spread legs and hands on his girth-and Youngjae who was working both feet free from his long-legged sweats. Why not.

Jongup hooked his pants into fingers, gliding the soft pads of them along his inner hips-one of the most sensitive places-and dragged his pants down. His eyes stayed on Junhong, watching the male gently rock against Himchan. Jongup didn’t take his pants fully down, he couldn’t bring himself to do it. They rested about halfway down his thighs, the jut of his cock not full mast yet. Nerves had his body unsure, but he was determined to not be left out.

As his hands found the soft flesh, touching along the sides, he watched Himchan pop into that youthful body. It made him instantly hard, so much so that he groaned deep in his chest. When he noticed Junhong was looking at himself getting shoved into, he couldn’t help but wiggle to sit a bit more upright.

He stroked himself, not using the lube. It was there if necessary, but he didn’t mind the strong friction, at least not this moment. Youngjae rather lewdly moaned when Junhong speared himself further on that cock. The bodies on the couch started rocking together and Daehyun spread his legs a little more. The speed overcame that on the couch and Jongup reached over, grabbing a thigh and yanking Daehyun out of his fervent stroking. Without words, the two stared at each other. Jongup inched his hand forward a little, testing the water, and Daehyun pulled his hand off of himself.

With that incentive, Jongup leaned and wrapped his fingers around Daehyun’s cock. It was crossing a line he had never thought he’d even come close to, but he didn’t find any nerves in this particular act. Giving a few strokes, he looked up to that face which was watching him with parted lips.

Youngjae leaned over, smiling as he kissed Jongup on the shoulder. The young male turned to look at his hyung, glancing at the threeaome on the couch briefly, and then made eye contact with Youngjae.

“Move your hand.” Youngjae ordered, touching on Jongup’s upper thigh. The hand was moved and Youngjae didn’t even hesitate in starting to give Jongup a handjob. The suddenness had the young male gasp in surprise, hips bucking up hard once and then gently a second time.

The hand pumped him fast, his legs twitching, so he started doing the same to Daehyun. He watched as Youngjae jerked himself off to roughly the same rhythm, a bit off. The male’s face was distorted in concentration.

They all peered up, hands slowing, as Yongguk spoke with that deep voice of his.

“Where do you want me to cum?” No one could hear the response though Junhong clearly lifted up enough to answer. “Usually balls deep… In any hole. But I’m tempted to paint your face.” Daehyun throbbed hard at those words and Jongup groaned, moving his fingers more of that tip, touching sensitive nerves. It gained him a few bucks and Daehyun holding his upper arm in mild desperation.

“That’s such a good mental image…” Himchan piped up, pushing hard into Junhong’s ass. The maknae appeared to nod rather enthusiastically, unable to use words it seemed. The image the three on the couch had of the threesome was enough to knock words from their mouths. All that came out was a low whine from Youngjae as he started to go faster on Jongup more than himself.

Yongguk looked over, watching with a smirk, and then Junhong turned to follow that gaze. It was unclear, and unknown, how much anyone could really see in the poor lighting. The movements of everyone in the room did not stop, though Youngjae slowed down. Junhong turned back to Yongguk after whispered words were shared, the mouth descending back without a single word to the other three in the room.

Jongup watched the way the two railed into Junhong, feeling Youngjae stroking him and Daehyun’s cock in his hand. It was going to be all too much. He doesn’t know how he got himself into this mess but he wasn’t complaining in the slightest. If anything, he’s thankful that he’d stayed. Stroking Daehyun, he felt both male’s hands caress and curl around his arm. They didn’t push or pull, but encouraged with the lightest of touch.

It was somewhat understood, Junhong’s need to have Yongguk in his mouth, as he found himself staring at first Daehyun’s cock and then Youngjae’s. He licked his lips and wanted to taste, but was distracted when the threesome on the other side of the room escalated.

“Right… there. Suck.” Yongguk commanded, tone low but the deep timbre had it vibrate to every ear in the room. Youngjae moaned, turning his head and pressing his mouth to Jongup’s shoulder. The young male looked to his hyung and felt teeth, Youngjae clearly trying to control the pleasure pulsing through him.

Himchan, while Junhong focused on whatever it was that had Yongguk nearly gagging him with his cock, started to go faster. It appeared to turn from needy thrusts to practically pounding into the tall maknae. The violent thrusts only lasted a few moments-all three watching closely now-before Himchan all but threw himself back. They watched, hands practically stilling on one another, as Himchan rounded to put his cock pointing at Junhong’s face.

The poor lighting sucked, giving so little view now that Himchan blocked most of it, but they could see his hand furiously pumping away. Youngjae suddenly picked up the stroking to both hands, groaning out lightly. Jongup groaned and his head rolled back, eyes rolling upwards even farther, as the pleasure suddenly shot through his veins once more.

“Uppie…” Daehyun whinned, using the nickname he’d been given by fans. For some reason, though he thought of all the fans at that single word, it was hot. Hot enough for him to buck hard into Youngjae’s hand and look over to Daehyun. The male tugged on Jongup’s arm, clearly wanting to be jerked off. WIthout wasting a moment, Jongup started stroking.

“Fuck…” Himchan swore, startling literally everyone in the room. The three jerking each other off couldn’t see clearly enough but they saw the way Himchan twitched, the way his arm had stopped. They could barely see Junhong lift up, taking some of the spunk into his mouth and then drop down to keep going with the blowjob.

Youngjae seemed to have felt that visual into his core because the hand spastically jerking Jongup’s cock went still and the fingers twitched. Youngjae made a low, whining noise and the two on the couch with him leaned, turning their head, and watching as Youngjae hissed low. The male leaned forward, back arched, as he let go of Jongup to grab his thigh. His hand stroking himself had slowed, tugging on the tip where the most sensitive nerves were. Two heartbeats after the two had looked over, Youngjae fell to pieces. He breathed out a trembling groan, obviously strangled to avoid being heard, as he came over his own hand and lap. To help things along, Jongup leaned over and kissed up a shoulder, gaining a tremble from his hyung.

“Ahhh, God.” Youngjae panted out as the biggest waves had passed over. Glazed eyes, darker than usual in the lighting, turned to Jongup. He obviously was pleased that Jongup had given some form of stimulation at the end. Giving a kiss to the mans forehead, he placed his hand back on Jongup’s cock and continued stroking. Jongup took the prompt and started back up with Daehyun, the man impatiently tugging on Jongup’s arm the whole time.

“Don’t cum yet.” Yongguk ordered, making Daehyun and Jongup both squirm. It was almost like he was talking to the whole room. Youngjae, in defiance, stroked Jongup a little faster.

Himchan shifted out of the way, thankfully, allowing the three on the couch a little better view. The movie had rounded back to the main menu so it was brighter. They could see when Junhong stopped bobbing, and even watched as the rope of cum stain over lips as the maknae pulled off. Daehyun apparently liked the view as he dug nails hard into Jongup’s hand and thrust up into that fist.

Daehyun’s eyes were locked on Junhong as the maknae desperately jerked himself off with cum covering his face.

“Show us how handsome you are when you fall apart.” Yongguk seemed full of orders, but no one was complaining. Daehyun and Junhong seemed to tense at the same time and Jongup went to pay attention to the tip. He wanted so bad to feel Daehyun pulse his release that he barely felt the hand on his own cock.

Junhong was so close that everyone in the room could hear his whines. They could hear his panting and the encouragement from Himchan and Ypngguk. Daehyun stopped being able to hear or see, his eyes squeezed shut only to snap back open. He looked up to Jongup, making eye contact just as he fell apart. Youngjae, stroking Jongup, watched as the maknae and Daehyun both came at the same time. Junhong pressed tight to Yongguk, spreading the cum on his face all over Yongguk’s lap. Daehyun recovered far faster than Junhong, watching Jongup.

Youngjae slowed his stroking and Jongup turned to look at him. With a hand, he touched Youngjae’s shoulder and slid his hand down to where it held him in a light, but firm grip. Himchan and Yongguk looked up as Junhong collapsed his whole body right where he lay.

“You can let go.” He murmured, voice soft even though he was still painfully hard. His eyes bashfully took in the four looking at him and Youngjae followed the motion with his own gaze.

“They want you to cum, too. You’re the only one that hasn’t.” He rubbed his thumb gently up and down on the small amount he could fully touch. “Just focus on my face, or Daehyun’s if you’d prefer.”

“Youngjae…” He tried, holding that arm tight, but Daehyun reached over and slid his hand around Jongup’s thigh. The shy man looked over to his other hyung, swallowing hard. As he did so, Daehyun leaned over and planted a kiss on Jongup’s mouth. It startled the male so much that his grip loosened.

Youngjae started stroking again and Jongup let him. Daehyun kept kissing him, keeping his kind occupied with pleasure. Daehyun dipped his hand down, paste the cock being stroked, to caress the mans sack. Jongup moaned into that mouth, practically forgetting the others in the room. His hand reached up, curling fingers into the shirt at Daehyun’s side. He was grateful not to have to choose which of his hyungs he wanted to look at in order to get off.

With the previous ministrations, his end didn’t take long to get to. With increasing groans and moans, he thrust up periodically in needy spurts.

“Come on, jagi.” Youngjae murmured, pressing a kiss to Jongup’s shoulder. It spurred Jongup to throw his arm back and grip hard on his other hyung.

“Wow.” The word was murmured from somewhere in the room, Youngjae glancing over to see all three on the other couch watching with near perfect view from the TV light. Youngjae couldn’t tell who it was but he shared the sentiment. Watching Jongup fall to pieces was a glorious sight, just like Junhong had been.

Jongup opens his mouth wide, Daehyun following the act, and moaned into his hyung’s mouth as the world turned pure white. The pulse of his cock as he climaxed made Youngjae groan from the feel of it. Daehyun smiled into the moaning kiss. Jongup let himself be held as he slowly came back. He pulled away from Daehyun who did the same, even with his hand.

Youngjae Let go as well, taking his cum-slick hand and wiping them on his shirt before pulling it off. He pulled his pants on as did the other two. Himchan had taken this time to go and grab a towel for Junhong, and then whoever else needed it.

The room was cleaned up and Jongup quietly headed to bed when everyone else left. Junhong was helped to his, but no one blamed him after the abuse he’d taken from Himchan. Daehyun and Youngjae, pleased with themselves, were the last to bed after putting the movie away.


End file.
